Alpha Brother
by Midnight Perv
Summary: Yuki can't stand it She hade to see her Alpha Big Brother...


_Vampire Knight_

_Alpha Brother_

Yuki tossed and turned in her bed at three PM, unable to get her eyes to close. It was all because of her stupid big Brother. He had caught a younger Vampire gazing at her and went all Alpha vampire on the poor guy. In order to mark what was his Kaname let his alpha fermions out to let the younger vampire know that the young vampire was playing with a fire. Only problem with his little plan is it turned Yuki on as hell.

When she thought of how territorial Kaname got of Yuki, it turned her on. She than started to think of what he would do to her while she played with herself. How he would grab his rock-hard erection and completely buried it inside her body, her slick, tight inner walls gripping his cock as he pounded her. She would than start moaning and writhing underneath him, begging for more as he fucked her silly.

Yuki was so close to Cumming now but stopped, wanting to cum while he was looking at his sister, knowing Kaname was a very heavy sleeper. Yuki slipped out of bed and went across the hall and into her Big brother's room.

As Yuki turned around after shutting the door to Kaname's room, she saw how hard his cock was and how it was jutting proudly from his body under the covers. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. He was laying with his back to the bed, his mouth barely open as he quietly breathed. His smooth, pale skin was offset by his dark hair perfectly, his graceful neck just adding to how beautiful he was. Oh how she just wanted him to wake up, throw the covers off of himself, take control and fuck her into oblivion.

Crawling up to her big brother, Yuki slowly threw one leg over his sleeping body to straddle his waist so that her pussy was right over her bib brother's big dick. Slowly Yuki started to grind herself on her brother's dick, trying to finish what she started with her hands, with his dick.

Yuki was so close to Cumming but when she opened her eyes she saw two red lustful eyes staring up at her making her freeze mid-grind.

"I thought I told you never to come in to my room in the middle of the day, Yuki," Lord Kaname Said in his Alpha voice that he hardly ever used on her.

"Please Lord Kaname," Yuki said not looking him in the eye. When he used his alpha voice know matter where they were, it turned her on like know other.

"Please what Yuki?" he said while grabbing her waist so if she got scared wouldn't bolt.

"Forgive this lowly vampire who was trying to take advantage over you, my Lord."

"And do you know the punishments for trying to take advantage of me, Yuki?"

"You dominate them and show them who is alpha."

"And how do you purpose I do that, Yuki?"

"It is not my place to say what the Alpha should and shouldn't do, my Lord."

"Your right, little Yuki," Kanime said as he rolled them over his eyes still glowing. "Since you're an omega Female I guess I should hold back a little on your Punishment."

"Please no Alpha I would feel guilty if you did"

"Very well, I was going to give you five spankings but I guess Seventeen will do because that is how old you are and because you should know better than to sneak in to my room." Kaname stayed while moving Yuki over his lap so that his dick was pocking her belly.

Spank, Spank, Spank.

"Your ass is so Firm omega…"

Spank, Spank, Spank,

"The better for my mate to grab it my Lord"

Spank, Spank, Spank.

"Your boobs keep hitting my knees omega."

Spank, Spank, Spank,

"The bigger they are the better to feed babies of insist, my lord."

"Your juices are running down my legs omega."

Spank, Spank.

"The better for my Alpha to Plunge his Mammoth sized cock in to my virgina to fuck me raw."

And with that Kanime flipped Yuki over and stuffed his cock in to her hungry pussy.

"Yes! More, Please I need it hard and fast! Please Lord Kaname, I want your long hard dick inside me. I want to feel you pounding way at my pussy, making me yours. I want to feel you fill me with your seed. Please Lord Kaname, Big brother, give it to me. Give your little sister, what she wants."

Kaname wrapped his arms around her and kissed her ferociously as he pounded his cock into her, the sound of their slapping skin reverberating around the room.

Yuki cried out into his mouth as her orgasm pulsed through her body, her pussy clenching her brother's cock as it coated it with her glistening cum. Kaname continued to piston into her, making her moan and writhe, spurts of cum shooting onto his shaft. Yuki's big brother slammed into her a few more times, then grunted as he shot spurts of cum straight into her ready womb.

He pulled out and began rubbing it up and down her slit, still hard.

"Turn over." Kaname said practically making her role on to her stomach still grinding his dick in to her.

"Big brother," she breathed back, arching her back as she felt him start to pound into her doggy style.

Yuki brought her hand down to very lightly brush her clit, crying out as an aftershock hit her. Kaname was thrusting into her, his hands on her hips, pulling her onto him harder as he pumped into her.

"You like the feel of my hard cock in you, Yuki?" he grunted, making her mouth fall open wider. "You like it when I fill you with my hot, sticky cum?" She moaned and pinched her nipple, another orgasm threatening to overwhelm her. Kaname swallowed hard as he looked down and saw his cock disappearing into his sister's body again and again, the feel of her wet, velvety walls gripping him threatening to send him over the edge. He grinned up at her and hoarsely said, "You like knowing I'm going to shoot another load into you, don't you?"

She cried out and convulsed around his cock again, her eyes shut tight. He felt his balls tighten as he watched her: her perfect breasts swinging as he pumped into her, her neck flushed, and her blood pumping with lust and pleasure. He slammed deep into her as he reached forward and bit deep in to her neck while he shot stream after stream of cum deep into his sister's body, sighing in pleasure.

She collapsed with him on top of her as he drank. After his early breakfast he rolled tem over. Exhausted, her head resting in the hollow of his neck and her hair tickling him. He grabbed the blanket and managed to pull it over both of them, then hugged his sister before rolling them on their side, with his dick still inside her semi soft. She was barely awake, her eyes half-closed, and she said, "'Night, Kaname."

Then he smiled and made his way back to his room, glad that he had such a great sister.

"You know you might get pregnant after all this."

"Yes but were from a long line of insist, it's in our blood to fuck our siblings and then watch our children fuck each other. Who knows we might just have an orgi with our kids and their kids." As Yuki was speaking she could feel Kaname's dick start so harden with ever word.

"Well than let's get started on that orgi." Kaname whispered in to his little sister's ear as he rolled them over to start fucking her like the alpha he was to her omega.


End file.
